(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to remote utility meter reporting systems. More particularly, the invention relates to means and methods of creating high output integrated utility meter reporting systems.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Other wireless utility meter reporting systems are known in the related art. For example, Neptune Solutions produces multi-piece meter reporting systems. But, the known prior art fails to disclose or anticipate single integrated reporting units that are compact and able to transmit information to a distant centralized billing or information center. The related art places electronic components outside of pit vaults, subjecting the electronic components to damage inherent in outdoor environments. Thus, there is room in the art for the disclosed embodiments.